


To Summon Jack

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby, Bobby's House, Community: allbingo, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, POV Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby sometimes forgets how clever young Dean can be.</p>
<p>Written for the square Jack Frost on my Allbingo bingo card.</p>
<p>The movie Dean talks about is the 1979 version of <a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0079357/">Jack Frost.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Summon Jack

"What're you doing?" Bobby wondered aloud.

"You're not going to be mad if I tell you?" Dean asked around an armful of random junk the kid had been collecting.

"Why would I be mad?" Bobby couldn't remember the last time he was angry with Dean. "Why don't you explain what is so important about that stuff."

"'Member we watched the 'Jack Frost' movie yesterday? I was thinking about how you and Dad always say stupid people make the monsters come by calling them with things the monsters want." Dean started to explain as he began to sort his bundle.

"Father Nature said that if Jack Frost had a house, horse, bag of gold and a wife he could stay. I was thinking if we left him those things he might show up early." Dean said with the sincerity only a seven year old on a quest could muster.  
"I made this little house from the boxes you said I could have. I found a bunch of little rocks and I used a yellow marker to make them somewhat gold. The horse and the wife are dolls. I found the baby doll to be his wife in the old blue junker. The horse is Sammy's. I'm hoping I can give it back to him."

"That is a rather clever plan. I have to ask what you were going to do with him once he showed up." Bobby asked him.

"I was thinking we could go sledding and then have cocoa. Like we do every time Dad drops us off and its cold out." Dean mumbled.

Bobby made a great show of thinking over Dean's plan.

"You have to remember that calling on any kind of supernatural being can be very dangerous. Even the ones that seem friendly and harmless can hurt you." He tried his best to explain to Dean.

One look at the boy's face had Bobby quickly continuing, "Why don't you go find Sammy and give him back his horse. If you can get him to put his damn shoes on we'll go check out the skating rink."

Bobby waited until Dean took a few steps before calling out to him once more, "Oh, did I mention it was an ice skating rink? They have the best hot cocoa in town."

"Sammy, grab your shoes." Dean yelled after he grabbed Sammy's stuffed horse and ran up the stairs.

Bobby could only smile as he scooped up the rest of Dean's 'offerings'. If one, of his _, gold nuggets_ found their way into Bobby's pocket and then later into a box no one ever needed to know.


End file.
